


this coupon is good for...

by flying_snowmen



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, a burn of indeterminate length, but have college roommates spideychelle, but they try to deny it, i'm not really sure bc i'm trash, small part, so the logical next step is to make out, they're in love, tony stark is in this a bit, yeah?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_snowmen/pseuds/flying_snowmen
Summary: “I can redeem any of these coupons?”She laughs, punching him lightly in the shoulder. “That’s the idea, dork.”He closes the book and stares at her for a few moments. He manages, “So you’ll do any of these coupons?”“Yes, Peter.” She chuckles, a bit exasperated. The concept really shouldn’t be this hard to grasp. She shakes her head and continues, “Just give me a little warning and yeah, of course. Any coupon.” She checks her watch and sighs. “On that note, let’s clean up tomorrow. Maybe you can redeem one of your coupons.”Peter chokes and she looks at him quizzically.Or, MJ accidentally gives Peter a coupon book for sexual favors instead of household chores.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is from a prompt i got on tumblr. i'd read a 100 fic that had the same premise so this is probably a bit like that. (it's [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751867) if you're interested. very good!) anyway, i should be doing work but i missed spideychelle and fanfic so i did this instead of physics! yay! ignoring responsibilities! if this sounds kinda clinical, i'm sorry about that :o just the kind of headspace i'm in right now with all these stem classes. rip me and my lack of creativity. i'll stop rambling. oh wow. enjoy!

A List of Things Michelle Only Found Out About Peter _After_ They Became Friends:

  1. He doesn’t know how to use chopsticks properly. (Michelle’s had to show him several times and he’s still helpless.)
  2. Peter isn’t the most well-read. He spends most of his time reading comics, graphic novels, books for class, books about physics, and books that in some way help him build tech for the spidey suit. (Michelle has thrown several books at his head. She’s seen a bookmark in one, so she’ll take what she can get.)
  3. Perhaps most egregious, Peter Parker is, without a doubt, single-handedly, the best gift giver. And it’s _infuriating_.



See, the thing about being friends with someone who’s great at giving gifts is that you just _suck_ at it. Michelle can spend hours thinking up something to get Peter for his birthday or Christmas or graduation and it will be like getting a rock compared to anything Peter gives her. A signed copy of her favorite book, an exclusive interview with Steve Rogers, a year-long subscription to a sock of the month club.

Michelle manages to get Peter this vintage comic book she happened upon once at an antique store and that was the greatest gift she got him. It wasn’t even a comic he’d read. But he still smiled and gasped and thanked her. Even though it was a really lame present. Michelle is determined to do better.

Yet, despite her sincerest desire to give Peter a good present to finally make up for the years and years of lame presents she’s given him, Michelle always forgets to plan. Which is how she ends up frantically looking through a Hallmark store on a Thursday night at eight pm, searching for a present to give Peter for his birthday tomorrow.

It’s sad, really. But she was busy! Classes have her swamped and it was her midterm week. She feels guilty, though. Because Peter also made her lunch for the entire week and packed it with a note telling her she’d do great. Which is why she wanted to make it up to him with a great present! But here she is, looking at sad, pseudo-edgy journal booklets.

She finally settles on a coupon book she sees offhand. She looks through it and it’s got lots of household chores, which Peter absolutely abhors doing so at least he’ll have use for them. (Peter is, on all accounts, a fantastic roommate. But his tolerance for basic household upkeep leaves something to be desired. She’s had to pick up the spider-man suit from the floor more times than she’d care to admit.) She grabs the red one as a joke ( _Spider-man!_ ) and purchases it, hoping that the party she has planned for him tomorrow will at least make up for this lame gift.

Michelle makes him breakfast the next morning before his eleven am class. Chicken crumble and scrambled eggs over avocado toast. She also makes him coffee because she saw his light on at two thirty am when she went to use the restroom. He’s sleepy, but he thanks her, kissing her hair lightly on his way to the bar stool. They chat and eat before both of them leave for class. On her way out the door, she reminds him to be back by seven for her surprise.

Michelle thinks it’s very likely he knows it’s a party, but what he doesn’t know is that Tony is coming. It’s been a long time since Peter has seen him and, while she and Tony don’t always see eye-to-eye about everything, she’s excited that Peter will get to see him.

So, when seven pm rolls around and everyone’s waiting eagerly in their apartment, Michelle is, admittedly, a lot excited. May baked a beautiful cake. (Well, May’s girlfriend baked a beautiful cake. May isn’t the most adept baker. Or cook. But everyone really likes Shana and her cooking.) Ned’s flown in because it’s Peter’s twenty first. So did Liz. (Tony may have paid for their tickets, but he doesn’t really want that information spreading around. Doesn’t need anyone asking him to buy them plane tickets whenever they please.) Then the door lock starts rattling and everyone quiets, scrambling to hide.

As soon as Peter opens the door, everyone jumps and screams. “Surprise!”

Peter laughs. “You guys!” He’s smiling brightly in that dopey way he does, and Michelle feels her heart swell and her face heat up. So, she might be a little bit in love with Peter Parker. It doesn’t matter. It’s not important. We can just ignore it.

Tony walks over to Peter, and Peter chokes a bit. The two hug and it’s heartwarming. But then Ned is rushing over and tackling Peter and there’s laughter and smiling again. Michelle is happy that Peter is happy. So she lets Peter make his way around the party, talking to everyone and catching up. She’s content to stay on the sidelines, making sure everyone is happy. Most importantly, Peter.

But Tony Stark finds her halfway through the night. “Michelle, yes?” She nods her head, sipping from the specialty IPA that May brought. (If there’s one thing May does know, it’s beer.) “Thanks for doing this for him. For bringing me.” He looks down, smiling a bit. “He’s told me you don’t always think so highly of me. So, I appreciate you inviting me anyway.”

She doesn’t know how to respond. For one, she wants to punch Peter because she’d told _Peter_ that, not _Tony Stark_. There’s no point in denying. So: “You mean a lot to Peter. You should get to be here, too.”

He smiles at her, nodding his head lightly. He taps his hand against his thigh and starts to walk away. He pauses for a moment, turns around, and says, as if he can’t decide if he should, “You mean the world to him. Please tell me you know that?”

She’s a bit stunned. She just nods and he seems to accept that because he walks away. She scans the room until she spots Peter. He’s in the middle of what appears to be an animated story because his arms are flying everywhere and he’s laughing and Ned and Liz are laughing into their hands and shaking their heads. Michelle has never loved him more.

She stares long enough that he finally looks at her. He gives her a crooked smile and her heart flutters. He waves her over, but she shakes her head and shoos him so he’ll go back into the conversation. He rolls his eyes and goes back to listening to Liz’s story.

The rest of the party is fairly lowkey. She catches up with Cindy, chats with May, talks to a few people from Peter’s lab. By around ten thirty, people start trickling out. Some people are going to other parties. Some are going home. By the time the last person leaves, there are cups and plates scattered all throughout the apartment for Peter and MJ to clean. (Most likely in the morning, if she’s being honest.)

He hugs her tightly. “Thank you, MJ. I had a great time.”

“I’m glad.” She chuckles, squeezing him a bit before pushing him away. She walks over to her backpack to grab her lame excuse of a gift. “I have a gift, but don’t get too excited.”

He smiles warmly, grabbing the paper bag wrapped book from her hands. When he opens the gift, he smiles and thanks her. He’s sincere and he likes the gift and he’s entirely too nice. She smiles and laughs a bit when he starts to look through the booklet. “You can redeem the coupons whenever. 

He looks at her warily and takes a large gulp. He appears to pale with each new coupon he reads and she’s honestly so confused. “I can redeem any of these coupons?”

She laughs, punching him lightly in the shoulder. “That’s the idea, dork.”

He closes the book and stares at her for a few moments. He manages, “So you’ll do any of these coupons?”

“Yes, Peter.” She chuckles, a bit exasperated. The concept really shouldn’t be this hard to grasp. She shakes her head and continues, “Just give me a little warning and yeah, of course. Any coupon.” She checks her watch and sighs. “On that note, let’s clean up tomorrow. Maybe you can redeem one of your coupons.”

Peter chokes and she looks at him quizzically. But she just shakes her head and walks to her room. She didn’t realize Peter would be so shook that she was offering to do his chores. She knew he didn’t like doing them, but _honestly_.

Surprisingly, however, Peter doesn’t use any of the coupons the next day. He just helps her clean and eyes her warily. Which, _fine_ , if he doesn’t want to use her coupons, that’s on him. She won’t do his chores, then. She’s not upset that maybe he didn’t actually like the gift even though he seemed so excited about it. She’s not mad. She knows it was a silly gift. It’s all _fine_.

Until a Thursday night two weeks later when Peter is doing the dishes, which is his least favorite chore and Michelle knows that was one of the coupons, Michelle can’t take it. She snaps. Gently. “You know, if you don’t want to use the coupons, you can just throw them away or give them back.”

“What?” He whips around, mouth agape. “MJ, I-I, what-”

“You haven’t used any.” She pouts. She hates that she can never get him gifts he enjoys. “I can try to get you something else?”

“No!” He says a bit too quickly, taking a deep breath. “I mean.” He gulps. “Sorry. I just, got a little nervous about them.”

“Why?” MJ tilts her head, looking at him confused. “Peter, honestly, just use the coupons. Don’t worry about me. I gave them to you for a reason.” He’s far too noble.

“Just,” he holds up a hand, jumping a bit where he stands. “Give me one second and I’ll go get one.” So, Michelle waits. She walks over to the sink because she figures he’ll have her do the dishes. But, a few moments later, he comes running back with the whole booklet, flipping through. “Honestly, I’m still a little surprised so I’m not sure which one to use.”

She laughs. “Just choose the one you’d like to use, Parker. It’s not that hard.”

He gives her a meaningful look. “You’d be surprised.” He thumbs through the booklet. “You baffle me, honestly.” Then he blushes furiously and looks up at her, warily. “You’re sure about these coupons?”

“Yes, Peter!” She laughs, exasperated as she huffs a bit. He rips one of the coupons from the booklet and hands it to her nervously. She shakes her head but when she reads the coupon she does a double take. Oh. _Oh_. She’s gone and fucked it all up.

            _This coupon is good for a twenty minute make out session._

She fucking…why can’t she read? She glances at the booklet on the table and it’s decidedly…not a household chores coupon booklet. It’s got a couple on the front and lips and it’s titled _Sexy Favors for Couples_. Why is Peter’s costume the color of desire?

Now she gets his nerves. Why he was so confused. She’d be too. And her immediate thought is that she should tell him she made a mistake and she’s sorry and she’ll get him a new gift. But then she remembers that he, well, he wanted to use this coupon. He wants to make out with her for twenty minutes.

“Just to be sure,” she says quietly before finally meeting his eye again. “You want to use this coupon? Like, you don’t have to use it because I got you the gift.”

“Trust me.” He huffs. “I want to use it.” She doesn’t need any other go ahead so she rushes over to him and wraps her hands around his neck, pulling him forward so that their lips are locked.

It’s frantic and most likely reckless and a bad decision. But Michelle’s wanted to kiss Peter for the better part of five years now and God forbid she give up the opportunity now. Even if it’s not in the context she was hoping for. Even if she doesn’t know if Peter feels for her the way she feels for him. At least she can have this one thing.

She allows Peter to nudge her to their couch and they tumble on top of it. She opens her legs to cradle him between them, and he moves his lips down to her neck. She gasps when he bites lightly, moving one hand from his back to his head so she can use his hair as an anchor. Her head is angled back so he can have easy access, and boy does he take advantage. He nips and sucks and laves, and MJ is in heaven.

But this is supposed to be for him. It was her gift to _him_. So, she flips them over as smoothly as she can (which isn’t all that smooth, but Peter still seems pleasantly surprised) and leans down to kiss him on the lips, filthy as she can. She even rolls her hips a little bit, which manages to make Peter gasp, so she’s pretty proud. She tries that one trick she learned from Harry in high school, and Peter _loves_ it.

All in all, it’s a pretty successful make-out session. Especially given the fact that Michelle hasn’t made out with anyone in well over a year. (You can try to get her to admit it’s because of her feelings for Peter, but you’ll fail.) She doesn’t keep track, but she’s pretty sure they’ve been making out for more than twenty minutes. Not that either is complaining. But then MJ feels Peter’s excitement against her thigh and she figures that’s her cue to stop.

Peter’s face is slightly pink and he’s gasping for breath when she pulls away. He takes a few deep breaths and closes his eyes, leaning his head back against the couch and letting out a gentle and awed, “fuck.”

MJ laughs, kissing him lightly before she gets off of him. She doesn’t know how to react now that her crushing need to just _kiss Peter Parker_ is gone. Well, at least for the time being. She doesn’t want to have to deal with a conversation right now because it’ll be complicated and he’ll tell her the coupons are fun but that’s all there is to it. She doesn’t want to deal with that right now.

She takes a deep breath and says, “Okay! I’ve got an early class tomorrow, so I’m going to head to bed. But let me know if you want to use another coupon.” Then she’s walking a little faster than natural to her room and closing the door quickly behind her, taking a deep breath as she leans her head against the wood. She tries to ignore the impending sense of doom that’s looming over her head.

_What has she done?_


	2. "you can’t get a full body massage in all those clothes, peter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! got a lot of people asking for a part two and i'm a sucker who hates physics so here i am. i hope you like it :o i also never know how to rate things so if you think i should change the rating, pls let me know. thank you! hope you enjoy my trash haha.

After the first coupon, Michelle feels like a live wire, waiting in eager anticipation for the next coupon he will use. She thinks he might use one on Friday night. Because he’d had a midterm that Wednesday and it had been a long week in general, so it’d be the perfect time to use a coupon, right? Blow off some steam with any sexual favor you want? Hell yeah.

But, hell nah. Peter doesn’t use a coupon. Nor does he use one on Saturday after they get back from a party at her first-year roommate’s apartment. A party where she spent nearly the whole time leaning into his side and brushing up against him while everyone danced. Saying good night to him as he scampered off to his room was a disappointing end to the night.

Monday, though, Peter returns home from his lab meeting and slumps onto the couch, letting out a hefty sigh. Michelle pads over to him and sits beside him, chuckling. “Bad day, tough guy?”

“My PI is the bane of my existence, MJ. This is it. I can’t do physics anymore.” He throws an arm over his eyes dramatically, tilting his head to the side so his face is obscured. She cackles and uses her foot to shove his legs to the side. He turns back to her with a wide smile on his face. It’s a smile that’s dangerous. Which is how she justifies her next question.

She looks down at her thumbs, picking at her nails. She says, as nonchalantly as she can manage, “You could always use another coupon, you know.” When he doesn’t respond for a few moments, she looks up to meet his eyes, which are boring into hers. He licks his lips and she gulps.

“One moment.” With that, he’s running a bit too quickly to his room. She hears a clatter and a muffled, “fuck!”, but then he’s rushing back, flipping through the book. He sits beside her on the couch, legs crossed as he peruses each page carefully. He perks up a bit when he finds one he apparently likes. He hands it to her, cheeks tinted pink. It’s, perhaps, the cutest he’s ever looked.

            _This coupon is good for one full body massage._

She laughs. “Interesting choice, Parker.” Nonetheless, she stands up and holds out her hand for him to take, which he does. (Of course he does.) “Your room or mine?” She pretends not to notice the shiver that runs down his spine.

He thinks for a moment before grinning bashfully. “You have the nicer bed?”

“You’re damn right I do.” She pulls him to her room and shuts the door behind her, even though no one else would be there to catch them in their act. When she turns to face him, he’s standing awkwardly in the middle of her room, glancing around. She feels a swell of emotion and has to take a deep breath to maintain some semblance of cool. “You can’t get a full body massage in all those clothes, Peter.”

“Oh, right.” He nods, a bit frantic, and starts to pull his shirt over his head. And then MJ is confronted with the very real existence of Peter Parker Abs™. She hasn’t had to deal with them for a few months. She forgot how world-shaking they can be. She has to close her mouth so she doesn’t start drooling. Then Peter slides his jeans down his legs and he’s standing in his boxers in the middle of her room, and Michelle doesn’t know how she got to this point but she won’t complain. “Is this fine?”

“It’s your massage, Peter.” She tries to be comforting, because his face and chest are nearly red as a tomato. The point of the massage is for him to _relax_ , and that won’t happen if he’s too high-strung right now. So, she walks over to him and kisses his cheek lightly. “You can lie on your stomach on the bed if you want.”

He does, though he does shiver a bit when he turns and her hand drags along his shoulder. She owns one bottle of massage oil from her aunt’s bachelorette party. It’s at least half a year old, but she thinks it’ll be fine. She flips the switch for her desk lamp and turns off the overhead light, which is the closest she can get to mood lighting while still being able to see in her room.

Then she’s crawling onto the bed and position herself so she’s basically sitting on his ass. “I haven’t really done this before so I’m sorry if it’s bad.”

His chest rises with his laughter. He mumbles through the side of his mouth, “I’m going to enjoy this no matter what.” Which. Michelle shivers a bit. It’s odd. How these damn coupons have put this attraction of theirs at the forefront. She supposes this means she’ll be able to admire his ass without compunction now. But that for another time.

She squeezes the small bottle and rubs some of the oil on her hands, taking pause as she looms over his back. _You’ve already made out with him, what’s a massage?_ So, MJ goes in for the kill and rubs her hands slowly from the bottom of his back to his neck. He groans into her bed, and the sound turns her on.

She continues to rub her hands along his back, pressing down firmly into his skin. He has knots everywhere (product of being Spider-Man, she guesses), and she wants to take away all his stresses and pains. She works along his spine until she reaches his shoulders. He groans loudly, and she laughs. “You need to learn how to relax.”

“Why learn when you can just give me a massage?” He snickers, but then she presses into a particularly nasty knot near his neck and shuts him up.

“I do believe that you only had one coupon for a massage.” She chuckles, but she takes a quick breath. All of this is dependent on the coupons. She doesn’t dare think about what happens when he runs out of the coupons. His husky moan pulls her out of her thoughts, and he’s arching into her touch. She spends the longest working on the muscles in his shoulders. They’re strong and tense and tight, but she works them out slowly until he relaxes.

She moves to his legs next, and they’re less tense, but Peter still groans as she presses into his hamstring. “Jesus Christ.” She smiles brightly, because she knows he can’t see her. And because she doesn’t want to deal with the mounting tension in the room:

“You know, I usually go by MJ, but that works as well.”

He snickers, and she pats his side so he’ll turn over for her. When he does so, he sits up and reaches for her lips. She backs away with a devious smile. “Ah, ah, ah.” She tsks at him. “I’m not done.” Slowly, she pushes him back so he’s lying on the bed. And then she starts to have some fun.

She massages his feet briefly (She knows it feels good, so she ignores her initial _ew_ reaction) before moving to his legs. She runs her hands slowly up and down them from his ankle to his mid-thigh several times. Each time she reaches his thigh, she goes a bit higher. Peter’s breath catches each time. Until Michelle lets her hand linger a bit on his upper thigh as she digs her fingers into the muscle there and Peter shoots up, grabbing her hand and pulling it away quickly.

He’s panting furiously as his red slowly takes over his cheeks and chest. “You’re dangerous.”

She pouts. “I was just having some fun.” His pupils are dilated and his eyes are boring into hers. They’re suspended, both breathing heavily into the other’s face. Michelle’s not sure who moves first but soon she’s straddling Peter’s lap as he sucks at her neck, his hands running up and down her back. He bites the skin of her neck lightly and she gasps, letting out a breathy, “Peter!”

He chuckles against her skin, so she cards her hands through his hair and yanks back lightly so he’s looking up at her, head tilted back. “I’m in control.” He nods, dazed, and she leans down to capture his lips in a searing kiss. She rocks her hips slowly over his, and his fingers tighten on her waist.

“Fuck, MJ.” He manages between kisses. MJ smiles into his lips, grinding further down into his lap until he detaches his lips from her and rests his forehead against her shoulder. She feels his hot breath coming out in puffs against her collarbone.

“Yes, Peter?” He lifts his head and looks at her, unimpressed. So, she grinds down again and laughs at his moan. “Should I stop, Peter?”

“Don’t you dare.” He hisses, leaning back in to pepper kisses across her neck, sucking on the skin there occasionally. Michelle lets her eyes close as she lifts her head, giving him better access. She continues to circle her hips over his. She can feel every point on her body where their skin touches. She’s so entirely blissed out, and it’s been so long since she’s had anything even close to this. She likes being touched. She likes feeling wanted. She likes being touched and wanted by _Peter_.

Then she feels Peter’s erection against her ass, and Peter gasps when she rolls her hips. He detaches their lips, gulping for air. “Okay, I think we’re good,” he chuckles. Michelle rolls off him, crossing her arms across her chest as she lies down. He glances over at her. “You’re not throwing a tantrum now, are you?”

“Of course not.” She smiles wide, sitting up. His look is imploring and pointed. “Sorry if it just feels a little shitty to just get pushed aside.”

He smiles gently. “You know I love you, MJ.” Then he leans over and kisses her lightly on the cheek. “I just…need to be more prepared for anything else.”

She rolls her eyes. “Okay, loser.” But she smiles all the same when he picks up his closes and dances out of her room, shaking his hips side to side. He gives her a lascivious smile as he closes the door.

“I’ll see you later.” She throws her pillow at the door as he closes it and she hears his laughter follow him to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there you have it! if you're got ideas for coupons, let me know! this one came from Flame_Of_Ice! so, please do recommend if you have ideas! anyway, have a good day! it's time to go back to class :'(


	3. "we've always been good at overachieving, mj"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, i'm dying. but i've briefly managed to write a kinda short chapter and maybe i was projecting onto mj but ya know, college is the _worst_. this is short and pretty tame and wasn't a suggestion, but i _love_ all the suggestions you've all sent in!! there are so many creative ones and i am ~ s h o o k ~ with all of 'em. i'll probably write a list of all the suggestions so i can try to figure out a coherent narrative from them. but thank you so much!! hope this chapter is okay  <3

It’s fitting that Friday is stormy and rainy and all around gloomy. Michelle’s just had the worst college week of her life. She’d been out of town the weekend before to go to her older brother’s wedding. Now, her family goes _all out_ when it comes to weddings or parties in general. (Read: dancing, drinking, shouting the lyrics to songs from the 1970s that everyone’s heard a thousand times.) So, needless to say, Michelle did absolutely none of the work she needed to do over the weekend. Come Monday night when she got back to Boston from San Francisco (she was in the middle seat and there were _two_ crying babies on the plane), she went immediately to bed. She then proceeded to underestimate how much time her work would take: one problem set that took six hours, two essays that each took four, a reading response that took two, and a quiz that required three hours of studying (which is maybe for the class she’s failing, but, you know, physics is the worst so it’s fine).

Therefore, when she comes home Friday night after a day of classes, with a total of twelve hours of sleep over the last three days, she feels broken down. Walking home as it thundered and poured, she’d started crying, thankful for the rain masking her tears from other pedestrians. In her apartment, shielded from the wet cold day, she doesn’t have the same excuse. Which is why Peter perks up at the sound of the door opening and immediately scrunches his eyebrows together in concern. “MJ, what’s wrong?”

She doesn’t say anything. She just walks straight to her room and lies down in her bed, still clothed in her wet jeans and oversized t-shirt. She cries quietly, tears leaking out of her eyes slowly. She’s still stressed and anxious so she doesn’t sleep. Her exhaustion simply hangs over her, foreboding and all-encompassing. She curls in on herself and remains that way for what feels like an eternity.

Then, there’s a light knock at the door. She stretches out and swings her legs over the bed, feet dragging on the floor as she makes her way to her door. It’s Peter, obviously. He looks worried. Perhaps because of her red, watery eyes or the fact that she’s shivering a bit because her pants are now cold and stuck to her legs. He bites the inside of his lip and gently extends his hand toward her, slip of paper in his palm.

She sighs because as much as she loves Peter, the last thing she wants to do is give him sexual favors. But the coupon reads:

            _This coupon is good for one night of cuddling._

She laughs despite herself, shoulders shaking as more tears fall. Her walks in and envelops her in his arms. She feels small in his arms, even though she’s a good two inches taller than him. He slowly walks them back toward the bed and they topple onto it. He pulls her backside to his front and brings her fluffy beige blanket over them. His arms hold her middle to him and he tucks his legs into hers. “Hold on,” she says quietly, slowly detangling herself from him so that she can stand. She drags the jeans down her legs, and they fight her at each point. She almost trips pulling the pant legs off her feet. Peter has the decency to hide his laugh. Then she’s back in the bed, under the blanket, enveloped with Peter’s warmth.

His warm, steady breaths against her cheek are comforting. Her heart still races for a long while, but he just holds her tight against him. It’s nice. She lets the tears continue to leak out of her eyes and Peter squeezes her and kisses her cheek every so often. After what she guesses is an hour, she turns over so that she’s hugging him instead. He kisses her hair. Then, her forehead. Her cheek, her nose, her ear, all over her face. She looks up at him, and he smiles, gently leaning toward her and planting a gentle kiss on her mouth. It’s tender, sweet, everything MJ thinks she needs right now.

She runs her hands through his hair, which is slightly damp from the torrential downpour outside. He gets overly excited and squeezes her tightly against his body, almost hurting her. She laughs when he pulls back, blushing and apologetic. She sighs and says, “shut up, you loser,” before pulling him back toward her. He rolls over a bit so that his body is pressing hers into the mattress, and it feels a bit like when he was holding her in his arms.

The kisses never get too frantic, though. They’re slow, languid, affirming. They continue like that for a long while. Roaming hands, lips dragged against cheeks and necks and ears, soft sighs breathed out. At some point, Michelle chuckles and smiles into the kiss. “Last time I checked, the cuddle coupon didn’t involve making out, Parker.”

He smiles and drags his lips across her cheek to her ear. “We’ve always been good at overachieving, MJ.” He punches him lightly in the shoulder, but he ducks down and latches his lips onto her clavicle. Their kisses die down slowly and eventually the two settle into a hug. They fall asleep, even though it’s only eight o’clock.

When she wakes up in the morning, Peter’s turned on his side, facing her. His chest rises steadily with each breath he takes, and the sun bathes his hair in bright golden light. He’s never looked more beautiful, and MJ has never been more royally screwed in her life. She’s in too deep with this boy, and she doesn’t know what she’s going to do when the coupons run out.

“Em, it’s too early to be awake. Go back to bed.” He peeks one eye open and smiles brightly at her.

“Oh hush, you baby.” She sits up and swings her legs over the bed. She stretches her arms above her head and yawns, padding out of the room. “Scrambled eggs will be waiting for you, Sleeping Beauty!”

A groan is the only response he gives and she laughs. She’ll appreciate whatever she can have with Peter. Whatever this is for the time being.


	4. "better buckle up, peter. it’s gonna be a hell of a ride"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be honest, i'm losing a bit of steam with this story. i'm not giving up on it at all! but i'm having trouble writing this for some reason. so, i'm sorry for the delay between posting chapters. but know i am not giving up on this story!! and thank you all so much for commenting and giving kudos and sending in ideas and suggestions! it's incredibly humbling, so thank you all so much <3 i'm sorry if this isn't too good :o but i tried and it's the holiday season so hopefully you all are doing well and making it through. okay. i'm gonna be quiet now. thank you for reading this :)
> 
> also! i changed the rating because i figured it was probably time, but let me know if you think it should be something else :o
> 
> also! (sorry, so many of them haha.) thank you to sacredorchid for suggesting the grinding session and beautifullights for suggesting more assertive mj :)

One thing Michelle absolutely hates is a That Kid™. Especially when the That Kid™ is sexist. Which is why she comes back from her Introduction to 20th Century Literature class absolutely fuming. It’s hard enough that most of the class focuses on straight, cisgendered, white male authors. She doesn’t want to have to deal with someone who thinks they’re the standard for Good Literature™ and everyone else pales in comparison to those “classics”.

Peter, unfortunately, is sitting on the couch doing his experimental physics lab when Michelle gets home. He gets to hear the brunt of her frustration. For about an hour. She walks back and forth in front of him, speaking quietly and calmly and perfectly rationally Maybe that’s why it takes so long. And also why when she’s finished, she’s still upset and frustrated. She spares a glance at Peter and raises an eyebrow, “you got a coupon we could use?”

“Of course.” He nods, a bit dazed, like he always is around her. She grabs his hand and drags him to his room. It’s a bit messy, some clothes and his mask on the floor. She tsks, grabbing it and stuffing it in his drawer. 

“Keep that hidden, Parker.”

“It’s only you, MJ.” He chuckles, rummaging through one of his desk drawers for the book. When he locates it, he hands it to her with a smile. “You pick.”

She thumbs through the pages, pausing every so often at ones she finds interesting. _Heat or ice play, being blindfolded, bubble bath for two, strip tease, oral sex_. All incredibly appealing to her, but Peter might explode if she asked for any of those right now. So she curbs her appetite and settles on one that’ll ease her frustration but won’t push the line too much right now. She rips it out and hands it to him with a smirk.

            _This coupon is good for one session of no limits grinding._

“Better buckle up, Peter. It’s gonna be a hell of a ride.” Before he can even close his hanging jaw or form a sentence, she pushes him back onto his bed. She doesn’t think to ask him about the coupon until after she’s climbed onto his lap and has her arms on either side of his head as she leans over his body. “Is this okay?” She pants, glancing back and forth between his eyes and his lips, unable to decide.

“Hell yeah.” He rests a hand on the back of her neck and uses it to pull her down to kiss him. And finally, _finally_ Michelle feels some of the tension leave. It’s not that she thinks she can get rid of all her frustrations by making out with her incredibly hot superhero best friend and roommate. But it definitely helps.

It also helps when she makes a circle with her hips and his breath catches mid-kiss, his mouth open and panting against hers. She smirks, circling her hips over his crotch again. She slowly sits upright, keeping her hands on his shoulders to keep him lying down. He looks almost scared, but his eyes keep darting from her eyes to where their hips meet. Then she rolls her hips experimentally and his eyes fall closed, slow breath leaving his mouth. His hands go to her hips and they follow her movements. She likes the occasional squeezes of his fingers into her sweats.

She allows herself to fall forward a bit so that her arms rest on either side of his shoulders, supporting herself. Her hips roll back and forth over his more frantically, but his hands stay rooted on her hips. “Fuck, Peter, you can move your hands.”

And move they do. He slides them up her sides, under her shirt, toward her breasts. But before he reaches them, he slides his hands to her back and down toward her ass, where he squeezes and uses the leverage to grind her further into his hips. She pants into his mouth, staring into his eyes. They just breathe each other in, open mouths close but never touching.

It’s incredibly erotic. But it’s still not enough for MJ. So, she pouts and whines a bit, and Peter’s brows furrow together, concerned. “Everything okay?”

“It’s just,” she huffs, grinding hard onto his lap and sighing. “God, it’s not enough.” Peter takes a gulp, and, if it’s at all, possible he blushes more ferociously. Both of them are aware what that means, and what it could mean. But Peter’s not sure he could handle having sex with Michelle right now. He’s far too in love with her, and he thinks it might ruin him forever. But she wants more, so he’ll give her what he can.

“Here.” He scoots up a bit so that she’s sitting over his upper thighs. Her confusion subsides a bit when he lifts her left leg gently and rests it between his legs so that she’s straddling one of his thighs. She hesitates a bit, but he grabs onto her ass and grinds her hips into his leg. “Will this work?”

In answer, she simply leans down and kisses him, hard and passionate and happy. She smiles into this kiss as she says yes, punctuated by a roll of her hips into his thigh. And it’s more concentrated. More intense. “ _Fuck_ , Peter.”

He smirks, and she hates that he’s being so smug. But, _fuck_ , does he deserve to be smug. She drags her hips back and forth over his thigh, panting heavily into his shoulder and gasping each time he squeezes tightly against her hips. It’s already so much for Michelle, but then Peter drags his tongue along her neck and to her ear, the lobe of which he bites lightly. She shivers when he starts whispering into her ear. Little things. Nothings. But damn, do they do things to MJ.

 _I like it when you use me_ or _roll those hips over my thigh_ or _you’re so sexy when you’re on top of me_ or _you smell so good._ It all goes straight to her core, and everything builds slowly. She feels her orgasm approaching, and it’s almost perfect timing because Peter’s jeans are starting to hurt.

Peter wraps his hand around the back of her neck and pulls her down into a kiss. It’s filthy, with tongue and teeth and gasping breaths. In the midst of the kiss, Michelle tips over the edge, mouth open against Peter’s as he licks into it. Her head drops onto his shoulder as she starts to come down, and Peter runs his hand over her hair. She takes a deep breath and pinches his side when he starts laughing. “Don’t get too smug.” She whispers into his neck.

Peter laughs loudly. “Can’t I have this one thing?” MJ shakes her head against his neck before rolling over. She takes a few more deep breaths as Peter rolls onto his side and props his head on his hand as he watches her. “Feeling a little better?”

“I am.” She smiles, eyes still closed. Another deep breath and she rolls out of Peter’s now messed up bed.

“You’re leaving?” He asks, his voice a little too heartbroken to be casual.

“I’ll be right back.” She tsks, walking out of his room and to the bathroom down the hall on the left.

Peter sighs, rolling onto his back with a huff. He stares at the ceiling as the bathroom sink runs. This is very severely making his little _you’re in love with your best friend_ situation a lot more difficult. But when MJ swings open his door, leg extended dramatically in front of her as she throws her head back in a pose. Well, he can make _some_ bad decisions.


	5. "if this is what you want, I am more than happy to oblige"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all, this is...I don't know. I don't even have words for this. it's just. ya know?? you'll just have to see. but it's a sTEP UP from what they were before. that's for SURE. anywhom, i'm sorry this took me like three months to write. but ya know?? it's just...been one of those quarters. (i dropped premed!) i've got finals next week, so i thought it'd be nice if i could get this out before then. something happy, ya know? and here it is! in all it's smutty and lengthy glory (2600 words!!). i hope you like this! took me so long but it's finally here. thank you all for being patient. you are all lovely and make me wanna write <3
> 
> also, peep the rating change. i'm never sure how to rate things, but i felt it was appropriate. let me know if you agree or if i should change it back to m haha.
> 
> also, sorry, i'm just trying to get you all to listen to the music i like haha.

Ned notices something is wrong with Peter fairly quickly into the new arrangement he and MJ have. Which is why Peter’s currently holed up in his room on a Friday night, nursing his third bottle of beer as he looks forlornly at his computer screen where Ned is currently sputtering and attempting to respond to the news that Peter and MJ have essentially become friends with benefits. “You’re bullshitting me.”

“Hate to tell you I’m not lying.” Peter lifts his bottle in a sad toast before gulping down the rest of the bottle and reaching for his fourth. Peter wishes he were more of a lightweight. Curse his mother’s ability to drink anyone under the table. He’s only heard stories from Aunt May about college years, but he knows enough to know his mom was a badass.

“How in the hell did this happen?” Ned takes a long gulp from his own poorly mixed margarita.

“Misunderstanding with my birthday present.” He sighs, trying not to get too discouraged as Ned sputters even further at this response.

“It’s been _months_?” Ned gasps, hand shooting up to cover his mouth. His drunkenness is readily apparent when he accidentally slaps himself in the face. “Have you two had sex?”

“What?” Peter nearly shouts. “No! Of course not.” He shutters, trying to keep the thought out of his head. He’s worried that if he thinks about it too much, he might explode. But part of him hopes. “Well, not yet, at least.”

“Not yet?” Ned has never been more incredulous at anything Peter has said to him in their entire friendship. And Peter has said a lot of fake shit.

Peter groans, dragging his hands down his face. “I don’t know anything, Ned. I’m just trying to savor this for as long as it lasts.”

“What are you planning on doing when she figures out you’ve been in love with her for the last four years?”

“I try not to think that far in advance.” Ned scoffs, shaking his head. Peter almost doesn’t want to hear what he has to say. Because he’s heard it a thousand times. _You’ve been in love with her forever. You should just talk to her. Your friendship will be okay no matter what. You never know how she feels unless you ask._ It’s all a bunch of bullshit, really.

But then the hair on Peter’s arm stands up, and the front door to the apartment swings open loudly. He’s about to shoot up to his feet when he hears Michelle’s distinctive laugh. _Oh god_. “Ned, I’ve got to go.”

“You’re a dead man, Peter.” Ned sighs, but Peter doesn’t put too much weight in the sentiment. He just ends the Skype call, puts the tape back over his camera, and closes his laptop. He pads quietly into the living room to see how MJ is doing. She and Cindy had gone out for drinks to celebrate turning in their papers.

“Petey!” Michelle smiles brightly at him from against the wall near their door. She’s trying rather unsuccessfully to get off her fancy three-inch heel boots. She’s rather fond of being over six foot, especially when she goes out to bars with her friends.

“Hey, MJ.” Peter smiles brightly. He can’t help it. She looks a bit flustered and buzzed and just so happy. “Have a fun night?”

She drops her boot onto the ground before starting to work on the next one. “Oh yeah, Cindy ordered this really good beer. We got a whole pitcher for just the two of us. It was so good. Peter, you’ve got to try it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He chuckles, and she drops her second boot onto the ground before padding over to pull him into a hug. He tries not to be so obvious in the way he grips her tightly and breathes deeply to inhale the scent of her. He savors all the contact they have now, always worried that somehow, it’ll all break apart and he won’t have anything left.

She pulls back slightly, so she can look him in the eyes. “You all right?”

He smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. He can’t lie to MJ. Not _really_. “Just been a long day.” Which isn’t _untrue_.

She runs her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. “You want to talk about it?”

He smiles again, squeezing her waist twice before saying, “Not particularly.”

She nods slowly. “Okay.” Her had cocks to the side and she smiles mischievously. “You want a distraction?”

 _No! No! Just say no, Peter! Do yourself some good!_ Peter smirks. “Always. 

Michelle smiles, detangling herself from his body before grabbing his hand and slowly walking him down the hallway to his bedroom. She reaches into the drawer where she knows he keeps his coupon book and flips through the pages, occasionally glancing up at him with an inquisitive look.

After a few more moments, she tears one coupon out and holds it out to him. “Do you think this will help?” 

         _This coupon is good for one strip tease._

Peter nearly chokes on his own saliva. “Fuck, yes.” Michelle outright laughs at him, but he can’t be bothered to care because Michelle is about to perform a strip tease for him. For _him_! He’s been lucky enough to see Michelle in her underwear several times as she’s wandered back and forth between her room and the bathroom, but that’s it. Never in a context like this.

“Well then.” Michelle places a hand lightly on Peter’s shoulder and starts to push until he backs up. His knees hit his bed and then he’s falling back onto it. He can only stare in awe as Michelle slowly strips off her leather jacket and hangs it carelessly across the back of his desk chair. She grabs her phone from her back pocket and starts scrolling through her songs until she settles on one.

He hears a familiar chord as the song starts to play through her phone’s moderately okay speakers. But it’s only half a minute into the song when the lyrics begin that Michelle smirks up at him, setting her phone on the desk.

[ _If you’re horny, let’s do it._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=glB4XNl0_tg)

She settles into the rhythm of the song and starts rolling her hips slightly. Peter’s absolutely fucked. She laughs when she sees him, and she pops the button on her skirt. She rolls her hips as she spins in place so that her ass is to him. It’s very effective because with each shake of her hip as she drags her skirt down her legs, Peter grips the sheets on his bed more tightly. And then she’s stepping out of the skirt as it pools on the ground.

He wants to touch her, but that’s not part of the plan. She smirks over her shoulder as she twists back to face him. She walks over to him, slowly lowering herself down onto his lap. He goes to grab her hips, but she swats him away. “No touching.”

This may be the worst thing that’s ever happened to him in his entire life. He has to amend this thought when Michelle rolls her hips over his crotch and it all goes straight to his dick. _Definitely_ worse.

But then she’s off of him with a smirk, and she smacks her ass when the song suggests it. Curse her. Truly. She’s going to be the death of him. His death may be much sooner than he’d initially planned.

She swivels her hips, bending into it, and Peter’s nearly jumping off the bed. She then grips the bottom of her shirt and toys with the motion of taking it off. She laughs at Peter’s reaction and he does his best to keep his mouth closed going forward. But then she’s pulling her shirt off her head, and he can’t form words anymore.

She goes back to his lap and grinds down into his crotch. Then, mercifully, she grabs his hands from where they’re white knuckling the bed sheets and guides them up her body to her breasts. She guides his squeezes as she rolls her hips back and forth and up and down in his lap. To keep himself from drooling, he locks his lips on the spot she likes right under her jaw. She groans out his name, and it only spurs him further as he sucks some skin into his mouth.

“I thought this was supposed to be about you, Peter.” She manages to gasp out.

“Don’t think I don’t gain anything from this.” He says seriously, punctuated by a roll of his hips so she can feel just how much he’s enjoying this part. “You’re the sexiest person I’ve ever seen.”

She inhales deeply, letting out a shaky breath. “Peter, can I ask you something? And you don’t have to say yes.”

“Yes.”

She laughs loudly, head thrown back and eyes closed. “You’re the worst person I know.” But she’s got a smile on her face, so he supposes it’s okay. She forges onward nonetheless. “Peter, do you wanna do oral?”

His brain short circuits, and Michelle takes his silence and blank stare as a no. “We totally don’t have to! It was just a suggestion if you wanted. But we definitely don’t have to. It’s really ok-”

Peter interrupts her by flipping her back onto the bed so she’s lying down. He goes to her breasts and starts laving kisses all over them. He slowly drags his lips down her stomach and to her inner thigh, but then MJ is gripping his hair tightly and pulling him up. “I meant for you, you idiot.”

“I would much rather do this right now.” And he’s serious. Making MJ feel good is the most erotic experience for him. But then he panics. “Wait, do you even want me to go down on you? I don’t have to at all.”

MJ interrupts him with a kiss this time. “You dork. If this is what you want, I am more than happy to oblige.”

He doesn’t respond. He just winks at her before he starts kissing his way down her body. Neck, chest, breasts over the lace of her bra, stomach, belly button, pelvis, line of her underwear, and inner thighs. He tries his best to keep calm and not overthink everything and start freaking out. But he’s really freaking out on the inside. Because they’ve never done this before. This is new. It’s always been through the clothes and making out. Going down on her? That’s sex. That’s oral sex. That’s a step, and it scares him.

When he steals a glance at MJ, though, he calms down a bit. She’s gripping the sheets, head thrown back, biting her lip. She looks so blissed out and relaxed and just good. It makes him happy, too. So, he licks a long line over her labia and clit, through her underwear, and MJ shoots up in the bed, staring at him with wide eyes.

She smacks his shoulder and he chuckles before going back to kiss her thighs, smirking at her happily. He’s more patient this time. Kissing her thighs before kissing her labia through her underwear. For her part, MJ settles into the bed further and sighs deeply. Peter continues planting light kisses down her legs and across her stomach and on her vulva. It’s not until she’s gripping the sheets, eyes squeezed shut, and frustrated sighs panted out that Peter finally, _finally_ removes her underwear. He drags the offending item of clothing gently down her legs, trailing kisses down the skin to follow its path. He tosses it over his shoulder and goes back up to Michelle’s face for a quick kiss. Then he’s making his way back down her body and Michelle’s got her feet planted on the bed so she can thrust into him lightly.

He takes a quick breath and sends a quiet prayer to whoever is listening that he does this well. Placing a shaking hand over her lower stomach to steady both her and himself, he kisses her outer labia. Michelle groans and grits out, “Stop being a tease, Peter.”

So, he obliges. He drags his tongue between her lips several times, and Michelle’s hands go to his hair, gripping tightly almost to the point of hurting. He doesn’t let it deter him from basically drinking up all the wetness that’s accumulated. When he feels sufficiently satisfied with the job he’s done between her lips, he goes to her clit, licking it gently before sucking it into his mouth. That gets a groan from Michelle and her legs go over his shoulders, pushing her into the bed and toward her. “ _Fuck_ , Peter.”

He takes that as a _this is good_ so he continues sucking on her clit. But he gets bored. So, he drags one of his hands up her leg before teasing her entrance. He pushes one of his fingers inside but meets some resistance and MJ tenses. He stops his motion and pulls himself off her clit to briefly apologize. Michelle pushes his head back down and sighs. “It’s alright, just take it slower.”

Which he does. Peter’s nothing if not patient. He’s waited years for emotional intimacy with Michelle. He’s waited years for physical intimacy. He can wait a little bit longer with this. So, he’s patient. He keeps his finger shallow in her clutch, maintaining suction on her clit while she cards her hands through his hair, pulling and moaning and thrusting up into his face. When she relaxes, he pushes farther in. And then before he knows it, he can crook his finger inside of her and that gets a moan. She bites her lips and nods her head, so he continues. He thrusts in and out a few times, but she doesn’t seem to like that as much. So, he just leaves his finger in place, crooking occasionally and rotating about.

Then Michelle’s hips lift off the bed, but she maintains her grip on his head to keep it in place. She cries out, and her muscles start to flutter around his fingers. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!” Peter keeps doing exactly what he’s doing because Michelle had once complained about people trying to change things up _just_ as they were getting really good.

Michelle groans, hips falling back onto the bed and convulsing uncontrollably and her muscles clench tightly around his finger as her mouth opens in a silent scream. He removes his finger but keeps sucking and kissing her clit gently until she pulls his head up toward her. She kisses him, a bit tired and a lot sloppy. But she’s got a smile on her face, so he thinks she’s happy.

She adjusts so that her back is to his chest and his arms are wrapped tightly around her. “You sexed all the energy out of me, Parker. I’m gonna need a nap and your bed is so comfy.”

When he leans over, her eyes are closed and she’s got a small smile plastered on her face. She’s glowing and just positively radiant. He can’t help himself from leaning down gently and kissing her cheek. She lifts her head to the act but doesn’t open her eyes or indicate that she’s going to do anything else. He just leans back and snuggles further into her back, rubbing his forehead against the back of her neck before letting himself drift off to sleep. He tries not to think about what this may mean for them. Or get his hopes up about what he thinks it may mean.


	6. "try not to overthink things for once, peter"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s blushing furiously down to his neck but he’s still staring at her intently. She respects that. She’s kind of turned on by that.

“Michelle? Michelle. Michelle!” It’s Cindy’s incessant snapping right in front of her nose that finally brings Michelle back to the present. She sees three pairs of eyes staring at her with concern and confusion. “Michelle?" 

She takes a deep breath and lets it out quickly, smiling briefly. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“You haven’t said a word for the last fifteen minutes and you’ve just been staring at the wall. This is _supposed_ to be a group project, you know?” And, okay, Michelle feels a bit guilty about that. “What’s going on? Is everything okay?”

Michelle feels heat rise up in her face. She can’t exactly tell them the truth, can she? That would require her to admit that ever since Peter went down on her a week ago, they haven’t so much as touched each other since. Every time she goes near Peter, the tops of his ears turn pink and he stutters out some excuse to go to his room. She’s worried that he feels embarrassed, which is ridiculous because everything was just fine and dandy right after he brought her to orgasm. So, what’s the problem now? Moreover, she’s just…very horny. Like, she got a taste of what Peter’s like during sex, and now she can’t stop thinking about it. Being eaten out is very personal to her, and she decided to share that with Peter. And he was gentle and caring and observant and she loved every moment. She’s worried that he doesn’t want sex with her anymore, in any form. But she can’t tell Cindy that.

“I’ve just think I’m getting a migraine. You know.” Which is a lie, but also not. Cindy’s seen Michelle through many a migraine in their time at university. Cindy will accept this and let it lie. “I think I might have to go home.”

“No problem, MJ.” Cindy puts her hand on Michelle’s shoulder and gives her a small smile. “Let me know if you need anything. We can work on this tomorrow.”

“I’m free after three, so just text me.” With that, Michelle gathers her things and waves goodbye to her other two group project partners before making the trek back to her apartment. Michelle hopes the cold wind will calm her down at least somewhat. It doesn’t. By the time she’s walking up the stairs in their apartment complex, Michelle’s psyched herself up to confront Peter and just have sex with him already.

She walks through their front door, drops her things on the ground to be dealt with later, and storms to Peter’s door, opening it without even thinking. She’s met with a yelp as Peter jumps for his bed sheets to cover himself. _Shit_.

Michelle turns around quickly, which feels like the wrong thing to do because it’s not like she hasn’t seen Peter without a shirt on. It just feels different to have walked in to see him spread out on his bed, completely naked and masturbating. Which is _fine_. Michelle’s a big fan of masturbation. She’s all for discovering what you like on your own time and not relying on other people to try to figure things out for you. She just…she never thought she’d walk in on Peter while he was doing it. And it’s not like she didn’t know he did. She’s found enough sticky socks in various places in his room to know he does. But, _fuck_. Now she’s far too horny for her own good.

She turns around slowly, and Peter’s panting heavily, sweat glistening on his forehead so she knows he was close. She feels almost badly for that. _Almost_. He’s blushing furiously down to his neck but he’s still staring at her intently. She respects that. She’s kind of turned on by that. He looks like he’s not sure what the proper next move will be. So, she decides to take the leap for him. She walks over to the drawer with the coupon book, flips through the pages slowly as she feels his eyes tracking her every movement. She finally finds what she’s looking for and smirks, yanking it out of the booklet. She turns and hands it over to Peter. His eyes widen and he licks his lips, glancing up at her with a question in his eye.

         _This coupon is good for one blow job._

She nods, a slow smile forming on her face. Peter wraps his hand around her wrist and pulls her onto the bed, flipping them over so he’s lying in between her legs, kissing her like a dying man finding an oasis in the desert. His hands roam beneath her shirt and palm her breasts over her bra. She hums and tsks. “That’s not what the coupon says, Peter.” She pushes his shoulders until he gets the idea and lies on his back beside her. He looks absolutely wrecked.

“I’m not gonna last very long.” Funnily enough, Peter sounds pretty wrecked too. “I’ll warn you.”

Michelle just smirks at him. She’s never really liked giving blowjobs. A lot of times, the people she’s with just kind of…thrust into her mouth and make her choke and grab her hair and it’s not been pleasant with them. But Peter? That feels different. She just wants to make him feel good, and if he pulls her pony tail, _fuck_ , she might come too. “Try not to overthink things for once, Peter.”

He scoffs, offended, but his sly smile gives away his true feelings. And then Michelle licks her hand and grabs the base of his dick firmly, licking a stripe up the underside. Peter’s head falls back on the pillow with a groan, and Michelle cackles. This is going to be _fun_. Peter laughs, breathless. “You’re a devil.”

“We’re just getting started.” She smiles, uses her thumb to swipe his precum over his dick before pumping a few times. Then, she sucks lightly on the head, smiling when he groans. But she continues trying to destroy him, taking him into her mouth only a little until she sees him grip tightly on the sheets, straining to stay still.

She decides to fit as much of his dick in her mouth as she can if only to see what he’ll do next, and she’s not disappointed when he squeaks and moves his hands so he’s pulling his hair. She’s almost disappointed but then he lifts his head to look down at her as she bobs her head up and down and he looks like a doofus. _God, I love him_. The thought scares her enough that she decides to move her hand around the base of his dick and squeeze lightly, bobbing her head more quickly so that at least his noises will distract her.

He doesn’t disappoint, and then he’s cursing. “ _Fuck_ , MJ. Jesus Christ.” His head falls back and he moves a hand toward her head before changing its path to grip the sheets.

She lets go of him with a pop quickly, moving her hand up and down his dick in the meantime. “Are you close, baby?” His hips thrust up unintentionally.

He can only manage to grit out, “ _MJ_ , ‘m close.” She smirks, rubbing her thumb over the head.

“Why don’t you use your hands and guide me then?” His eyes bug out, and she grins brightly. She feels almost giddy, knowing that she affects him almost as much as he affects her. His fingers twitch, but he stays otherwise still, so she grabs his hand and brings it to the back of her head. “Just so you know, I like pulling.” With that, she puts his whole dick back in her mouth and laughs around him when he chokes.

But then he’s gripping her ponytail and pulling lightly, so she moans around him. He seems to like that quite a bit, so he pulls a bit harder. She groans loudly, and then he’s cursing again. She cups his balls lightly and his breath hitches. “Michelle, I’m gonna come.” He pulls her head back, but she just swats his hand away and cups his balls again, bobbing faster up and down his dick.

She doesn’t usually swallow, but she’s too fucking in love with this dork and she wants to wreck him. She pulls off for the briefest second to say, “Then come, god damnit.” Then she’s back to bobbing her head and he yells “ _fuck!_ ” before she feels him come.

And like…yeah, come tastes salty and not very good. But Peter’s nearly convulsing and he’s so wrecked and blissed out. She pulls back to wipe her mouth and smiles down at him. He smiles back weakly and reaches his hands out to pull her down onto him. He kisses her gently and licks into her mouth. He smiles and wrinkles his nose. “You taste like me.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” She chuckles, but he just smiles and pulls her back down to kiss her more firmly. At one point, he pulls back with a smirk and grabs her face in his hands, turning her head to lick a stripe up the side of her face. He laughs uproariously at the disgusted look on her face and squeezes her waist, where he knows she is ticklish. She shrieks and swats him away frantically. She pants a few times before taking a quick deep breath. “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” He kisses her briefly once more before pulling her down beside him and turning his back to her. “You destroyed me, so I think you need to spoon me.”

“That’s not in the coupon, Parker.” She tsks, but lies down to wrap her arms around him all the same.

“Can you make an exception?” He sighs, content. “I’ll eat you out later tonight, too.” 

She bites his shoulder and grazes her teeth along the skin there. “I’ll hold you too that, Peter.”

His breathing starts to even out and he whispers, “You better.” She just squeezes him more tightly and nuzzles her head into the back of his neck, slotting her legs in between his. She’s absolutely _fucked_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to Kylie and ohmyfancan who mentioned blowjobs. and shout out to anyone else to wanted mj to give peter a blowjob. i hope this was good! (fun fact: while writing this, i forgot that people with penises generally have balls too. go me.)
> 
> again, i'm soooo sorry the wait for these updates is always so long. this quarter has been #rough and writing is hard in that mindset. but i didn't abandon this fic and here is an update finally and thank you all for sticking with me despite my erratic writing schedule!!! i love you all <3

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! it feels like it shouldn't end here? but i'm got class tomorrow and it's late so i've gotta stop it here for now. if i get ideas, i'll keep writing haha. but yeah! come yell at me on [tumblr](http://peterjonesparker.tumblr.com) any time. i take prompts but no guarantees on when they will be filled. but they WILL BE!


End file.
